Quatre Fondateurs
by reveanne
Summary: La rentrée des classe en 6ème année, une mauvaise rencontre dans le hall, des sort qui fusent de toute part et... et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy et quelques autres se retrouvent projeté vers un endroit qui leur est inconnu. Où sontils, que s'estil passé
1. 1Poudlard

**Quatre Fondateurs.**

****

1-Poudlard.

Le moment avait été très mal choisi, vraiment très mal choisi. Cette fois Malfoy était vraiment allé trop loin. 

Harry soupira en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses muscles étaient terriblement douloureux. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis des mois, sa cicatrice était silencieuse.

Incrédule, Harry parvint à lever un bras engourdi et douloureux et à passer les doigts sur sa cicatrice. Elle était froide et indolore.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Harry entrouvrit les yeux. La lumière vive et brûlante du soleil l'éblouie.

Le ciel lui faisait face.

Il était allongé

Harry ferma les yeux.

Une odeur d'herbe humide l'enveloppait, une brise froide le faisait frissonner.

Que faisait-il l ? Harry inspira lentement l'air froid.

Il se souvenait avoir pris le Poudlard-Express… la gare de Pré-au-lard… l'arrivée au château.

Et après ça ?

Harry se concentra autant que lui permettait son mal de tête.

Il se souvenait être entré dans le hall de l'école.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry se souvenait que Draco lui avait dit quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Harry était bien incapable de le dire, il se souvenait seulement que ça l'avait mis fortement en colère.

Il avait sorti sa baguette magique.

Draco avait sorti sa baguette.

Ron !

Ron était là et avait sorti sa baguette… et Hermione aussi.

Des voix agressives.

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna…

Luna Lovegood aussi était là.

Un cri.

Le flash lumineux d'un maléfice.

Jusque-là, les images des souvenir de Harry étaient encore net mais ensuite tout devenait flou, brouillé...

Les sorts avaient fusé de toute part au même moment et s'étaient mélangés.

Un cri effrayé.

La voix de Dobby.

« Monsieur Harry Potter ! »

Un sifflement.

Un tourbillon de vent.

Une vague de lumière orange.

Et le bleu du ciel.

Harry n'avait aucun souvenir entre la lumière orange dans le hall et le ciel bleu de l'extérieur. Il devait pourtant bien s'être passé quelque chose mais il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, c'était le néant dans son esprit.

Une ombre passa au-dessus de son visage. Il sentit qu'on le secouait.

« Harry ! » Criait quelqu'un. « Harry, !! »

C'était la voix d'Hermione.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec sa camarade.

« T'es vivant ! » S'exclama l'adolescente visiblement soulagée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ? » Murmura Harry.

Le visage d'Hermione devint livide et crispé, comme sous l'effet d'une forte contrariété.

Surpris et inquiet, Harry se redressa brusquement pour observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Hermione se trouvait agenouillé à côté de lui.

Un peu plus loin il y avait Ron, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et se tenant la tête dans les mains, visiblement mal au point.

Plus loin Luna se tenait debout, raide, elle scrutait le paysage.

Plus sur la droite, la petite silhouette d'elfe de maison de Dobby se frappait la tête avec un caillou en se répétant inlassablement « Méchant Dobby ! »

A côté de l'elfe, se tenait un gamin que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui portait l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il regardait Dobby d'un air absolument horrifié.

Et pour finir il y avait une silhouette gémissante allongé dans l'herbe. Un garçon blond et gominé qui ne pouvait qu'être Draco.

Ce qui surpris le plus Harry ne fut pourtant pas les personne qui se trouvaient là, mais le « l » où ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champ… d'un champ absolument immense recouvert de haute herbe verte. Avec au loin une forêt, des montagnes, un lac…

Visiblement ils n'étaient plus du tout à Poudlard, le château n'était visible nul part. Pourtant ce paysage, cet endroit, lui était atrocement familier.

- Où…où on est ? S'exclama Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

- Bonne question ! Répondit la voix nauséeuse de Ron. Pas à Poudlard en tout cas !

- Au contraire… Intervint la voix molle de Luna. Je crois qu'on est toujours à Poudlard !

- Ne soit pas stupide. On n'est pas à Poudlard !!! S'écria Ron.

- Je… je crois que Luna a raison. Bafouilla Hermione.

- Vous êtes dingue toutes les deux ! Regardez autour de vous !

- Justement. Répondit Hermione. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a le lac, la forêt interdite, les montagnes au loin.. C'est Poudlard !

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Hermione avait parfaitement raison, tout était à la même place sauf… sauf…

- Le Château ! Cria Ron. Où est le Château alors ?

Bref silence.

- De toute façon comment on aurait quitté Poudlard, hein ? Répliqua Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard !

- Je ne sais pas, mais les Châteaux ne disparaissent pas comme ça.

- Puisque je te dis que…

- ON N'EST PAS A POUDLARD ! Cria Ron.

-Â que si, vô êtes â Pôdlard ! Intervint une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun des adolescents.

Il s'agissait d'une voix de femme, grave, avec un très fort accent du terroir. Un accent si fort que cette simple phrase disait que cette femme était du genre bourru et ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était une ville. Un voix qui sentait la bière, le fromage, la graisse et le crottin. Une voix qui allait très bien avec les jolis prés verdoyants comme celui où ils se trouvaient.

Le groupe d'adolescent fit volte-face pour voir la personne qui venait de parler.

Il s'agissait d'un petit femme toute ronde. Elle portait une vieille robe de toile marron ceint d'une ceinture de corde et dont l'ourlet était taché de boue. Sa tête était recouverte, sauf le visage, par un épais tissu blanc qui lui couvrait aussi les épaules. Son visage au teint rubicond affichait une expression vindicative.

- Poudlard ? Murmura Ron comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Ouais ! Â Pôdlard ! Répéta la femme sur un ton qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire. Et j'pô vô dire qu'si vô fôtez pô l'camp tô de suite, y vâ vô châsser â coup d'bâton !

- Mais… mais… Bégaya Hermione.

-Â pô d'Mais qui tienne, Vô êtes sur mâ terre, Pôdlard, et vô âllez déguerpir vîte fait !

Sa terre ? Poudlard ? Harry ne comprenait rien. Qui était cette femme ?

-Votre terre ? S'étonna Luna..

Visiblement Harry n'était pas le seul à ne rien comprendre à la situation.

-Mâ terre ! Et foi d'Helgâ Pôffsôffle, vô âvez pô interêt â trâner l !

- Helga Pouffesouffle ?! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraigu.

Tout-à-coup Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il échangea un regard incrédule avec ses camarades.

- Ouais, dâmoisel, j'suis Helgâ Pôffsôffle !

Il y eut un profond silence juste rompu par les gémissement de Malfoy et la litanie de Dobby.

-Je crois, murmura Luna, que c'est pas oÙ on est la bonne question, mais quand on est…

--- --- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- -

_Suite au prochain chapitre :_

_« 2-Pré-au-lard »_

--- --- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- -

_Note de Reveanne_.

_Ha la la cette histoire elle date dans mes carnets à idée. Je l'ai inventé début décembre l'année dernière. C'était un gros délire avec La Psychopouët, avant même que l'on créé l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur. _

_Sinon ne me demandez pas où j'ai pris cette idée, je n'en sais rien moi-même (c'était y'a presque un an)._

_Bon, je vous donne juste un conseil linguistique : Pour bien comprendre comment parle Helga, remplissez-vous la bouche de coton et essayez de parler, le résultat devrait être assez ressemblant. _

_Voil_

_J'écris la suite aussi vite que possible ( mais pas avant mercredi de la semaine prochaine !)_

_Vous pouvez maintenant éteindre votre ordinateur et reprendre une vie normale._

_A la prochaine._

Reveanne.

_Le 13 octobre, à Echiré._


	2. 2 Préaulard

**Quatre Fondateurs.**

****

2-Pré-au-lard.

Hermione n'avait pas voulu en croire ses yeux, ni ses oreilles mais, là, il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, soit c'était un cauchemar rudement bien réussi soit c'était l'incroyable vérité parfaitement réelle.

Hermione soupira et se gratta l'épaule. La robe qu'Helga lui avait forcé à mettre devait être doublé en peau de hérisson. Elle n'aurait plus de peau avant la nuit à se gratter comme elle le faisait depuis le matin.

Hermione soupira. Sa vie d'étudiante modèle avait basculé à cause de cette face de vipère de Malfoy. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu d'altercation dans le hall de l'école, donc pas d'échange incontrôlé de sortilège ni d'intervention impromptu de Dobby, et donc pas de micmac magique qui avait projeter toute les personnes présentes dans ce qui semblait être Poudlard mille ans plus tôt.

Maigre consolation, Malfoy ne s'était toujours pas relevé et agonisait lentement. Visiblement les voyages temporels ne lui réussissaient pas du tout.

Bien fait pour sa gueule.

Hermione trébucha sur un caillou. Elle se rattrapa in-extremis à Luna.

L'adolescente blonde se tourna vers Hermione et lui jeta un regard vide avec ses grands yeux globuleux.

Hermione s'excusa rapidement et se remi à marcher. De toute évidence mieux valait se concentrer sur où on mettait les pieds au lieu de rêvasser à quelque vengeance terrible à appliquer sur Malfoy.

Hermione jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Harry et Ron traînaient des pieds derrière elle, à côté d'elle Luna semblait marcher avec l'esprit totalement ailleurs, devant il y avait un jeune élève de deuxième année répondant au nom de Keany Deweath et qui semblait sur le point de piquer un crise de nerf à tout moment. Et là, devant tous le monde, ouvrant la marche sur un piteux sentier de forêt, Helga Pouffsouffle avançait d'un pas sûr en tenant la bride d'une mule chargé de morceau de cochon fumé.

… Helga Pouffsouffle….

Hermione se méfiait de cette grosse dinde capable de vous menacer de mort et de obliger à rester chez elle cinq minutes plus tard à la vue d'un elfe de maison (« Foi d'Helga, ô dirô pô que j'â lôssé un des nôtres dans l'besoin ! ») Côtoyé cette femme c'était comme monter sur un balai magique quand on a le vertige… du grand air, pas mal d'adrénaline et la sensation omniprésente de ne rien contrôler du tout.

Au détour d'une petite butte de terre couverte de genêts, le groupe sortit enfin de la forêt et se retrouva en surplomb d'un village où devait avoir lieu la foire annuelle du comté tellement les rues grouillaient de monde.

« Vôlà Prâ-ô-Lârd ! » Annonça Helga en désignant la bourgade d'une main grasse.

Pré-au-lard répéta mentalement Hermione.

« Et sô grânde Fôre ô côchon ! » Continua Helga. « Ôttention, si vô vô pârder, allez attondre le grôpe ô l'auberge … Ô n'en â qu'une, vô pôvez pô vô tromper ! »

Hermione soupira avec fatalité.

Du cochon, encore du cochon, toujours du cochon. L'origine du nom de Poudlard et de Pré-au-lard était facile à trouver quand on savait que la richesse première des gens du coin était les cochons, même si « L'histoire de Poudlard » ne mentionnait à aucun moment une quelconque utilisation du site pour l'élevage intensif porcin …

Du cochon grillé, bouilli, fumé, salé, séché, cru, froid ou chaud, au matin, à midi et au soir…Encore du cochon.

En deux repas, Hermione était sûr d'avoir pris au moins trois kilos…

Le groupe s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait par un parcours sinueux à Pré-au-lard.

Hermione trébucha et se tordit la cheville. Elle pesta contre le monde entier et plus particulièrement contre Malfoy. Après tout c'était de sa faute si elle était là, en l'An Mille, mais aussi si elle était là sur cette saleté de chemin plein de cailloux. Emmener manu-militari par Helga Pouffsouffle pour lui chercher un remède pour le soigné de son malaise temporel…

Selon Hermione, il aurait mieux valu abréger les souffrances du pauvre « malheureux ». Un petit Avada-kedavra, et hop, le problème Malfoy n'existerait plus. Mais bon, Helga était très persuasive quand il s'agissait de lui obéir (les grosses brutes ont toujours un net avantage sur le commun des mortels !) alors toute les personnes normales et valides avaient du suivre pour aller à le recherche d'un remède à la ville la plus proche. Seul Dobby avait eu le droit de ne pas y aller, malheureusement pour lui, il était obligé de prendre soin de Malfoy… de son ancien maître. Quelle ironie du sort !

Le groupe approcha du village et commença à se mêler à la foule.

Tout à coup quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hermione et la fit sortir de son amer réflexion. C'était la voix de Luna. La jeune fille parlait avec Helga.

« Jômais entendu porler ! » Répondit la grosse paysanne à une question qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu.

- Salazard Serpentard ? Demanda Luna.

- Cônnais p ! répondit Helga en agitant ses triples mentons.

- Rowena Serdaigle ? Demanda Luna pensivement.

Helga prit un instant de réflexion mais fit non de la tête. « Qui sônt ces gens dont tô porle ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant Luna.

Hermione resta pétrifiée. Visiblement Helga Pouffsouffle n'avait jamais entendu parler des autres Fondateurs de l'école.

Mais …

Mais…

Mais ce n'était pas possible. C'était marqué dans l' « Histoire de Poudlard » que ces quatre là étaient des amis inséparables, même le Choixpeau le racontait dans ses chanson de début d'année. Les livres ne pouvaient pas mentir sur ce point car tous simplement les livre ne mentaient pas.. si les livres se mettaient à raconter n'importe quoi, où irait le monde ?

Soudain, Hermione se sentit projeter sur le côté. Quelqu'un venait de la heurter brutalement. Sortant brusquement de sa stupeur, Hermione fit l'amer découverte qu'elle s'était immobilisé et que le reste du groupe ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle se tourna de toute par pour essayer d'apercevoir le groupe, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

Un choc projeta l'adolescente en avant et la fit presque tomber sur le panier d'une frêle vieille dame qui était accompagnée d'un robuste homme barbus qui, lui, ne semblait pas apprécier le geste d'Hermione.

La jeune fille voulut s'excuser mais un mouvement de foule la happa et la fit pratiquement décoller du sol.

Hermione essaya vainement de retrouver son équilibre, mais la cohue la projetait d'un côté sur l'autre comme un fétu de paille ballotté au gré du vent.

A gauche,

En avant,

Un coup dans le dos,

La robe qui s'accroche quelque part et vous traîne sur un mètre avant de se déchirer,

Le pied droit écrasé, …

Hermione n'arrivait ni à éviter ni à fuir la masse grouillante de gens qui ne prêtait aucunement attention à elle. Elle voulut crier mais le son de sa voix fut complètement étouffé par le bruit environnant.

La jeune fille sentit des larmes de panique lui piquer les yeux.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte de prime abord, quelque chose venait de lui attraper le poignet gauche. Soudain, ce quelque chose tira un grand coup sec qui faillit bien lui arracher le bras.

Hermione se trouva propulsée hors de la foule dans une ruelle où la densité de population était nettement moindre. Déséquilibré, elle tomba le tête la première mais avant qu'elle n'ait ni le temps de réagir, ni celui de se fracasser la tête contre les sol, la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose amortissait sa chute.

Hermione sentit sa tête heurté quelque chose de pas vraiment dur et qui était couvert de tissu. Une quelque chose qui lui tenait les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Etourdie, Hermione ne réagit pas immédiatement au contact profondément humain et légèrement intéressé. Puis retrouvant l'usage de ses sens et de sa cervelle, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur quelque chose mais sur quelqu'un.

Elle se redressa brusquement et fondit en mille excuses.

La personne qui l'avait attraper en pleine chute ne lui répondit que par un petit rire amusé.

Interloqué, Hermione observa cette personne qui visiblement se moquait d'elle.

Il s'agissait d'homme, grand, d'une vingtaine d'année, impeccablement vêtue de velours broché de fils d'argent, ses cheveux mordoré brillaient dans la pâle lumière de ce jour d'automne, ses yeux en amande au pupille cristalline pétillaient.

Hermione tomba immédiatement sous le charme, ce type était.. waow… La jeune fille sentit le feu lui monter aux joues en pensant que cet Apollon venait de la tenir dans ses bras pendant presque une minute. Franchement, elle aurait pu plus mal tomber.

Le jeune homme remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un charmant sourire qui fit presque « schting » tellement il était resplendissant. Ce sourire, à lui seul, devait pouvoir illuminer les plus sombre soirée d'hiver.

« Ex.. excusez moi… » Bégaya Hermione, le visage cramoisie, autant gênée par le silence qui s'instaurait que par les regards curieux que lui lançait le jeune homme.

L'homme roula des yeux en conservant son charmant sourire.

« Un ange me tombe dans les bras, jour béni, et l'ange ssss'excuse ! » Déclama-t-il d'une voix qui accrochait sur les « s ».

Une loupiotte rouge s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Hermione pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent. En parlant, l'homme avait bouger et s'était glisser entre elle et la foule ; lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

« Ange, mon bel ange, donnerez vous votre nom au ssssimple mortel que je sssssuis ! »

La voix du jeune homme était charmeuse mais déterminé.

Hermione recula d'un pas et d'un geste discret pris sa baguette magique dans un repli de sa robe.

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta de garder l'air détendu.

Son regard croisa celui de l'homme.

« Mais l'ange n'est sssssans doute pas venu sssssseul dans ccccccette foule… » Dit-il d'un manière détendu en libérant le passage.

Avait-il remarqué la baguette ou alors s'était-il juste amusé à lui faire peur ? Hermione ne prit pas le temps de se poser la question.

« Mes amis m'attende à l'Auberge ! » Répondit-elle en se glissant vers la foule.

L'homme tendit le bras comme pour lui bloqué le passage.

Méfiante, Hermione s'immobilisa et attendit la suite.

« L'auberge ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Le chhhhemin est long pour sssss'y rendre ! Laissssssez moi vous y esssssscort ! »

Le ton de sa voix était amusé. Sans en comprendre là raison, Hermione se sentit tout à coup plus rassuré. Visiblement il ne s'agissait que d'un plaisantin.

L'homme eut un léger rire et retira son bras, libérant le passage. Il posa sa main droite sur son cœur.

« Je braverais la fffffffoule, les dragons et vos parents ssssssss'il le fallait pour assssssssurer votre sssssssssécurité. Je vous conduirais jusqu'à l'auberge au péril de ma vie. »

En parlant, il avait tendu le bras comme pour brandir une épée imaginaire.

« Parlez charmant ange du paradis et je vousssssss'obéirais, je ssssssuis votre chhhhhevalier sssssssservant ! »

Il resta immobile en attendant les ordres d'Hermione.

En fait il ne s'agissait même pas d'un plaisantin mais d'un bouffon… un bouffon au physique des plus attractifs qui soit.

Hermione resta silencieuse et immobile ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Une minute,

Deux minutes,

Trois minutes,

L'homme restait le bras brandit, tenant son épée imaginaire, et l'autre main posé sur le cœur, sans faiblir et sans bouger d'un pouce.

Trois minutes et demi,

Trois minutes trois quart,

« Ange, cher ange.. Murmura-t-il d'un air misérable, votre chhhhevalier a mal au bras, sssson épée est lourde ainsssssi tenue… »

Hermione ne pu retenir un petit rire.

« Posez donc cette …épée, chevalier, dit-elle en se piquant au jeu, votre ange désire connaître votre nom avant que vous ne pourfendiez la populace pour elle. »

Visiblement soulagé, le jeune homme rabaissa le bras, mis un genou à terre comme s'il prêtait allégeance.

« Qu'il en ssssssoit ssssselon votre désire ! Votre humble sssssserviteur, oh merveilleux ange du ccccciel, sssse nomme Ssssssalzard Sssssserpentard et ne vie que pour vous ssssservir. »

Ce nom eu l'effet de la foudre. Hermione eut un haut le corps. Son esprit eut un bug de fonctionnement.

C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar…

_Salazard Serpentard._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --

Petit message de l'auteur.

Voici donc la fin du chapitre 2, avec mon cher Salazard, son physique de rêve et son cheveux sur la langue… (soupir)… mais bon, le meilleur est encore à venir. Tremblez vieille carcasse, Griffondor sera là au prochain chapitre…

Trèves de plaisanteries, vous avez pu remarqué avec ce second chapitre le partie pris narratif qui est de changer de perso à chaque chapitre. Il en sera ainsi pour la suite.

Dans l'ordre on focalisera sur 1-Harry, 2-Hermione, 3-Ron, 4-Luna, 5-Keany, 6-Dobby, 7-Malfoy, 8-Helga, 9-Griffondor, 10-Rowena, 11-Salazard, 12-Harry et la boucle est bouclé.

Voilà, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus.

Je tâche d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible.

Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au chap1.

Et si vous laissez une review, m'oubliez pas de mettre une adresse mail car je répond directement via mail aux reviews (c'est pour ça que ne fait que rarement des RAR en fin de chap).

Maintenant vous pouvez éteindre votre ordi et reprendre une vie normale.

Reveanne.

A Echiré, le 26 octobre 2004


	3. Au troisporcelets

**3-Au trois-porcelets**.

_C'est un cauchemar ! _

_C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! _

_C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! _

_C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar !_

Ron n'arrivait pas à penser autre chose que « _C'est un cauchemar !_ »

Ces quelques mots (quatre exactement comprenant en tout quinze lettres et deux signes de ponctuation) tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis son arrivée... son arrivée à Poudlard.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Depuis l'explosion de magie.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Depuis la remontée dans le temps.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Depuis Helga Poufsouffle.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Depuis les vêtements en vrai ronce tissée et vrai doublure en ortie qui pique.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Depuis qu'il devait soigner Malfoy.

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_ (Pardon, Ron avait pensé deux phrases, ce qui au total cumulé montait sa charge intellectuelle à trente et une lettres et cinq signes de ponctuation.)

Depuis qu'il avait pris contraint et forcé la route pour trouver un remède pour Malfoy

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Depuis qu'il était arrivés au Pré-au-lard en plein grande foire aux cochons.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Depuis Qu'Helga Poufsouffle l'avait abandonné à l'auberge des Trois Porcelets soit disant pour qu'il fasse le planton au cas où l'un d'eux se perdrait.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Ron contemplait le contenu d'une chope qu'une serveuse venait de déposer devant lui.

Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle fait ça était un mystère. Il n'avait rien demandé.

Le nez au-dessus du liquide, Ron se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Aucune odeur ne pouvait l'aider à deviner l'identité de ce qui devait être une boisson, son sens de l'odora était partie en voyage lors de leur première rencontre avec les effluves et autres relents dû à une trop grande concentration d'individus de l'espèce porcine.

Le liquide était marron et se laissait regarder docilement à défaut de donner envie de le boire.

Ron sursauta quand le liquide lui fit un clin d'oeil... Non en fait, c'était une bestiole qui venait de tombé dans sa chope.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

La bestiole se débattit avant de sombrer lentement et de disparaître de la surface du liquide marron.

Au fond de la salle un attroupement était en train de se former autour d'une table où des hommes jouaient aux dés.

Un cochon traversa la salle en grognant, une demi douzaine de personne le poursuivaient.

Trois commères discutaient âprement le prix de la once de gras-double.

Dans un coin un vieillard riait bêtement tout seul en se curant le nez.

Ron se sentit très seul.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Tout ça à cause de Malfoy.

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Et puis tout à coup, un rayon de lumière céleste fendit la foule.

Ron n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir une tête connue.

Hermione se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ron fit de grand signe à son intention, mais ses gestes se figèrent quand il vit un bellâtre prendre le rayon de lumière divine par le bras et se pencher vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Hermione tourna enfin les yeux dans la direction de Ron et c'est sous l'escorte du bellâtre qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Ron pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de baisser les bras et de se rassoire.

Le bellâtre salua aimablement Ron

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Ron grogna.

Le bellâtre s'éloigna en disant quelque chose que bien sûr Ron n'écouta pas. Les bellâtres sont faits pour que les filles les regardent, pas pour qu'on les écoute.

Hermione s'assit d'une manière plutôt raide sur le tabouret le plus proche. Elle était pâle et serrait des poings si fort que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. Elle semblait prête à exploser.

« Dit donc, t'es une rapide, t'a déjà oublier Krum ! » Fit remarquer Ron.

Sa bouche avait le don de ne pas lui demander son avis avant de dire une bêtise.

L'instant qui suivit cette très intellectuelle remarque Ron était couvert de liquide marron avec le cadavre d'une bestiole collé sur le front et Lumière Divine reposait sur la table, à sa place d'origine, la chope à présent vide.

« C'est... » commença à bégayer Hermione. « c'est... »

Mais sa voix resta coincé très loin au font de sa gorge.

Par un effet scénaristique très élaboré c'est exactement le moment que choisirent Harry et Luna pour entrer en scène.

Harry avait l'air sombre et semblait s'inscrire dans le courant de pensée :

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Luna, quant à elle, avait plus l'air de s'inscrire dans la mouvance de pensé du touriste japonais au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'appareille photo et le T-Shirt « I Love Pré-au-lard »

Les deux adolescents s'assirent après avoir dérobé quelques tabourets aux tables avoisinantes.

« Ron, tu as une bestiole morte collée sur le front. » Fit remarquer Luna sur le même ton que si elle venait de lui demander de lui passer le sel.

Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur pour remarquer, elle aussi, la décoration frontale de Ron. Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres.

Ron, lui, n'avait même pas entendu ce que venait de dire Luna tellement il était concentrer à essorer ses vêtements pour en faire sortir le liquide marron qui, il y a peu de temps se trouvait au fond d'une chope posée sur la table.

Deux chopes pleines du même liquide marron vinrent se poser sur la table. Bien sûr ces chopes étaient tenues par deux mains, mains qui se trouvaient elles même au bout de deux bras qui eux même appartenait à l'homme qui avait accompagné Lumière Divine quelques instants auparavant.

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ron remarqua qu'Hermione (et oui, parfois il lui arrivait de remarquer quelque chose autour de lui) semblait elle aussi penser quelque chose comme « _Qu'il crève celui-là ! _»

L'homme salua chaleureusement l'assemblée comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et les gratifia d'un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

Hermione se crispa.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

« Tu ne me présssssssssente pas tes zamis Princessssssssssssssssssse de mon coeur ! »

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Harry fixa l'homme avec surprise.

Ron, lui, se contentait de le fusiller du regard.

Luna afficha un sourire et semblait ravi de faire connaissance avec un homme qui avait une dentition aussi blanche.

Hermione tremblait.

« Je.. je ...c'est... » Bégaya-t-elle péniblement.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

L'homme n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'Hermione parvienne à aligner deux syllabes correctement et se présenta lui-même.

« Sssssssssssssalzzzzzzzar Ssssssssssserpentard, Pour vous sssssssservir ! »

Un silence mi-horrifié mi-choqué tomba sur la table.

Harry et Ron regardaient l'homme avec horreur.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Salazar afficha son sourire le plus charmeur.

_Qu'il crève celui-là !_

Luna lui retourna son sourire.

Un silence pesant s'installa à la table des quatre voyageurs du temps et de leur hôte aussi peu désiré soit-il.

Soudain, à l'autre bout de la salle, un long grondement s'éleva de la table où l'on jouait aux dés, immédiatement suivit par les premiers bruits de mobilier que l'on renverse.

La partie de dés tournait au vinaigre et la bagarre n'allait pas tarder à se répandre dans toute l'auberge.

Et puis il y eut un cri, ou plutôt il y eut LE cri. Il venait du coeur même de la bagarre.

**« PAR L'ÉPÉ DE GRIFFONDOR ! »**

**-- --- -- - -- -- - - - - - --- -- - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- -- - --- - - - --------------- ------------ -------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------**

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------- -----------------------**

_**P'tite note de l'auteur.**_

_J'aurai mis le temps, mais je l'aurai écris ce chapitre... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

_Bon, on ne fait pas vraiment connaissance avec Godric, mais il vient d'avoir sa première réplique, c'est toujours mieux que rien._

_Bon, je ne sais pas quand je vais écrire le chapitre suivant... dés que j'ai un peu de temps..._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews._

_A+_

**_Reveanne_ **

_A Echiré, le 16/01/2006_


	4. HOÏE

**Quatre Fondateurs.**

4- hoïe

**« PAR L'ÉPÉ DE GRIFFONDOR ! » **

Luna hésita à qualifier ce cri de rugissement en rapport avec le lion de Gryffondor mais en fait c'était un réel mugissement particulièrement bovin qui avait retenti dans l'auberge.

Quoique entre lion et taureau ce n'était pas en aucun cas un cri particulièrement rassurant.

Luna, elle, se contenta juste de trouver cela particulièrement intéressant. Tout comme elle avait trouvé intéressant tout ce qui c'était passé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures :

Le voyage dans le temps,

(étonnant)

Les champs de Poudlard mille ans avant sa naissance,

(curieux)

Helga Poufsouffle,

(étrange)

La manière de parler d'Helga Poufsouffle,

(comique)

La maison d'Helga Poufsouffle à l'emplacement où se trouverait mille ans plus tard la cabane d'Hagrid,

(charmant)

La cuisine d'Helga,

(indéfinissable)

Les vêtements prêtés par Helga,

(piquant)

Les cochons d'Helga,

(attachant)

Les mules d'Helga,

(plaisant)

L'ignorance d'Helga concernant l'existence des trois autres fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard,

(unique)

Pré-au-lard mille ans avant sa naissance,

(extraordinaire)

La foire au cochon,

(inhabituel)

Les gens,

(inconnu)

Les magasins,

(inaccoutumé)

L'auberge des Trois-procelets

(remarquable)

La bestiole sur le front de Ron (une variété très rare d'araignée urticante)

(introuvable)

Salazar Serpentard

(séduisant)

Bref tout dans ce voyage était sujet à l'émerveillement permanent et à de petites notes mentales pour un futur article dans le journal de son père.

Dans la salle de l'auberge, la population s'était rapidement scindée en deux groupes distincts. D'un côté ceux (une minorité) qui sentaient la bagarre arrivée à grands pas et qui s'éclipsaient en tapinois pour éviter les coups. De l'autre ceux (une majorité) qui sentaient la bagarre arrivée à grands pas et qui se précipitaient vers l'endroit où avait retenti le mugissement de Gryffondor pour y participer.

Autour de la table où elle s'était installé avec ses amis, Luna remarqua que ces même amis voyageurs et voyageuses dans le temps s'étaient pétrifiés et regardaient d'un air inquiet l'endroit où devait se trouver un dénommé Gryffondor. Salazar, quant à lui, avait attrapé Hermione par la bras et essayait de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur en murmurant des supplications sifflantes à sa Princcccccccessssssssssse.

Le chaos commença à se répandre à une vitesse prodigieuse dans la salle qui avait paru grande à prime abord mais qui se révélait tout à coup fort petite.

Luna grimpa sur le tabouret qui lui avait servi quelques instants plus tôt de siège. Elle essaya de voir par-dessus la foule la personne qui avait déclenché la bagarre.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds, s'étira autant qu'elle le put.

Dans la masse grouillante de la mêlée, la jeune fille parvint tant bien que mal à distinguer une silhouette entourée dans d'une sorte de halo rougeâtre.

Luna se pencha rapidement pour esquiver une chope qui alla s'écraser derrière elle.

La silhouette au halo rougeâtre se rapprocha.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille imposante. Le halo rouge était dû à un tartan à dominante écarlate ainsi qu'à une tignasse et une barbe hirsute d'un roux couleur carotte.

Un colosse écossais.

Le fil d'une lame brilla dans la pénombre.

Dans un mouvement de reflux de la foule, l'écossais fut projeté aux pieds de Luna. L'épée à la main, il n'hésita pas une seconde et retourna immédiatement dans la mêlée.

La jeune fille se baissa vivement. D'une part pour éviter un tabouret dont la trajectoire visait ostensiblement sa tête et d'autre part pour essayer de savoir ce que les écossais portaient sous leur kilt.

Son interrogation à ce dernier sujet devait resté sans réponse car quelqu'un l'empoigna fermement et l'arracha à son tabouret pour l'entraîner en lieu sûr, loin de la bataille.

Luna se laissa faire et se retrouva en un clin d'œil dans la rue en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Salazar. Ce brusque changement de lieu nécessita un moment d'adaptation silencieuse. Le temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à la lumière vive du dehors et pour remettre ses idées en place.

Ron se mit à se gratter le front, non sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion mais à cause de l'urticaire provoqué par la bestiole qui y était collée.

Salazar essayait de garder le moins de distance possible entre lui et Hermione.

Hermione cherchait à garder le plus de distance possible entre elle et Salazar.

« Gryffondor… » murmura Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est alors que le sus-nommé fut pour ainsi dire cracher par la porte de l'auberge. Telle un obus, il percuta Salazar de plein fouet et ce dernier amortit l'atterrissage de l'écossais et se retrouva écrasé sous le rouquin, le nez dans la poussière.

L'épée de l'écossais tomba aux pieds de Harry. Ce dernier la ramassa.

La porte de l'auberge claqua.

Salazar se débattit mais ne put pas se dégager.

« L'épée de Gryffondor » murmura Harry avec une appréhension à peine dissimulée.

A ces mots, l'écossais se releva d'un bond en poussant un « **HOÏE** » sonore qui rimait avec ouille…

L'assemblée resta stupéfaite.

«**EPEE DE GRYFFONDOR**! » mugit-il en tendant la main vers l'épée. « **MOI GRYFFONDOR** ! »

Harry lui rendit son bien.

« **HOÏE !** » remercia le colosse écossais.

Sans plus s'attarder, ce dernier tourna les talons pour retourner sans doute à l'asseaux de l'auberge.

« Exxxxxxxxxxxxxcusez moi… »

Salazar s'était relevé et venait de barrer la route de Gryffondor.

« **HOÏE** ? »

Instinctivement, Luna, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'écartèrent. Bellâtre sorcier contre troll écossais, mieux valait éviter de se trouver sur leur chemin.

Serpentard affichait un sourire carnassier, une lueur venimeuse dansait dans ses pupilles.

« Monssssssseigneur Gryffondor ? »

L'écossais regarda le jeune homme qui ne faisait pas la moitié de sa taille et réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre.

« **MOI GRYFFONDOR** ! »

« Monsssssssseigneur, auriez-vous l'obligeanccccccccccce de vous exxxxxxxxcuser ? »

Le ton de la voix de Salazar était coupant comme une lame de rasoir.

« **MOI GRYFFONDOR** ! » Répliqua le colosse écossais une lueur belliqueuse dans les yeux.

Salazar glissa subrepticement vers le rouquin, appliquant contre le torse de son adversaire la pointe d'une baguette qu'il dissimulait dans la manche de son justaucorps.

L'écossais réagit immédiatement.

**« PAR L'ÉPÉ DE GRIFFONDOR ! » **

Il faucha l'air avec son épée.

Serpentard esquiva avec souplesse et rapidité. Il se glissa dans le dos de son adversaire.

Gryffondor répliqua en donnant un coup de coude en arrière. Serpentard l'évita de justesse. L'écossais pivota sur lui en abaissant son épée en direction de la tête du bellâtre mais ce dernier n'avait pas attendu et l'épée frappant le sol en soulevant de la poussière. Serpentard, gêné par la poussière qui avait été projetée, trébucha et roula sur le sol. Le temps de se rattraper, Gryffondor avait fait volte face et levé son épée, prêt à l'abattre sur Salazar.

L'assemblée retint son souffle.

« _Godriiiiiiiiiic !_ » hurla une petite voix suraiguë.

Gryffondor en resta pétrifié dans son geste.

« _unmagica_ » ajouta la même voix. Et cette fois ce fut Salazar qui resta (magiquement) cloué sur place.

Le colosse écossais rabaissa lentement son épée tout en évitant de se tourner vers l'endroit d'où avait fusé la voix.

Luna n'eut pas cette réticence et vit alors émerger de la foule indifférente à la bagarre une gamine de onze ou douze ans richement vêtue.

« _Godric_ ! » Reprit la gamine de sa voix suraiguë « _Vous êtes un imbécile, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au monde pour voyager avec un abruti pareil ? Père sera furieux quand je lui dirais que vous vous êtes encore ruinés en jouant aux dés dans un lieu de perdition et de vous avez provoqué une bagarre._ »

Elle interrompit sa diatribe et se tourna rapidement vers Serpentard qui était toujours cloué au sol.

« _Libéraré_ ! »

Salazar retrouva sa mobilité.

« _Quant à vous monseigneur, vous m'avez tout l'air d'être de la partie, qu'attendiez vous pour envoyé un sort à mon imbécile de cousin qui ne vaut rien en magie et qui ne sait qu'abaisser lourdement sa belle épée dorée sur la tête de ses adversaires. A moins que votre baguette ne serve que de décoration dans vos main comme un bijou rare et chère ? »_

Elle marqua une légère pause. Elle se tourna vers les adolescents.

« _Et vous qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Qui est vous ?_ »

Silence

« _Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Il vous faut une bulle papale pour répondre ?_ »

« Et qui êtes-vous, vous ? » Intervint Salazar en fusillant la demoiselle du regard.

La gamine se redressa de toute sa (petite) hauteur, pleine d'arrogance et d'autosuffisance, avant de répondre avec fierté.

« _Rowena Serdaigle !_ »


	5. la forge

**Quatre Fondateurs.**

5- la forge 

Keany Deweath avait suivi scrupuleusement Helga Poufsouffle à travers la foule, de peur d'être perdu à jamais. Qui ici ce souciait de sa personne à par lui-même ? Il n'était qu'un Poufsouffle anonyme qui commençait juste sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Dans le groupe il ne connaissait que Potter (qui ne connaissait pas Potter ?) mais les autres étaient d'illustre inconnu pour lui.

Mais que faisait-il dans cette galère ?

Helga avait depuis longtemps fini de vendre sa cargaison de cochon séché et fumé et après avoir confié sa mule à une de ses connaissances, elle se dirigeait vers un quartier loin de la cohue de la foire.

Keany était à présent seul avec la grosse campagnarde. Le reste de la troupe de voyageur temporel s'était depuis longtemps éparpillé dans la bousculade de la foire.

Pour commencer, à peine étaient-ils entrés en ville qu'ils avaient perdu l'une des filles, une Gryffondor, amie de Potter donc en sixième année. Keany n'était pas très sur de son nom… Hermine.. Harmonie…mais peu lui importait.

Puis ils avaient abandonné dans une auberge Ron Weasley. Keany le connaissait car il avait permis aux Gryffondor de gagné la coupe de Quidditch de l'école l'année précédente.

Ensuite l'autre fille, une Serdaigle, blonde avec une face de poulpe, dont Keany ne connaissait pas le nom car jusqu'ici personne ne l'avait prononcer en sa présence, avait fini par disparaître dans la foule à son tour à force de papillonner d'un étale à l'autre.

Et pour finir, Potter avait fini par ce lasser de cette balade. Il avait tourné les talons et avait pris la direction de l'auberge.

Tout à ses pensés, Keany n'avait pas remarqué que Helga Poufsouffle s'était arrêtée et le regardait.

« Oh vâ mon gârs ? »

j'suis pas ton gars ! pensa très fort l'adolescent cependant il ne dit rien. Il lui lança un regard renfrogné.

« On â prosque ârrivé » Ajouta Helga avant de se remettre à marcher.

Pour aller où ? se demanda Keany. Quel importance qu'il soit là où ailleurs ? On ne lui avait pas demander son avis.

S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer quand il avait posé le pied dans le hall de l'école…

Keany serra et desserra le poing.

Ou mieux encore, s'il avait su ce que contenait la lettre qu'il avait reçue pendant l'été de l'année précédente et ce qu'elle allait provoquer, à coup sur il l'aurait fait brûler. Il n'avait pas demandé à venir à Poudlard, ni maintenant ni mille ans plus tard. D'ailleurs avant de recevoir sa lettre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler des sorciers en dehors de la sorcière d'Hansel et Gretel.

Lui dont le plus cher désir avait été de devenir pâtissier, il en était réduit, en guise de farine, œufs, sucre et autres bonnes choses, à mélanger bave de crapaud, œil de triton, bile de limace et autres choses dégoûtantes, dans une école où le débouché professionnel était de devenir psychopathe (comme Celui-dont-il-ne-connaissait-pas-le-nom et ses sbires) ou victime d'un psychopathe (tel que Celui-dont-il-ne-connaissait-pas-le-nom et ses sbires), l'un n'excluant pas l'autre, et toute façon tous plongés assez démocratiquement dans la misère, la crasse et une manière de vivre moyenâgeuse.

Voilà ce qu'avait découvert Keany lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

Voilà pourquoi il avait fallut le mettre manu-militari dans le Poudlard express la veille.

Keany jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette dodelinante d'Helga Pousfouffle qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Voilà comment il en était venu, funeste moment, à souhaiter vouloir, cruelle folie, se retrouver face à face avec les imbéciles qui avaient créé cette école de malheur.

Juste au moment où il était entré dans le hall.

En oubliant que dans cet endroit les pires cauchemars pouvaient se réaliser.

Helga Poufsouffle s'immobilisa devant l'atelier d'un forgeron.

Il y faisait une chaleur terrible.

Un homme portant un épais tablier en cuir sortit de la pénombre qui se trouvait derrière la masse des braises rougeoyantes de la forge. Il tenait dans un main une barre métalliques chauffée à blanc et dans l'autre une énorme masse.

Helga le salua et le forgeron lui rendit son salut d'un geste de la tête. Sans prêter plus attention à la visiteuse, l'homme s'installa devant une enclume et se mit à battre le fer.

« La patronne, elle est à l'intérieur. » Intervint une petite voix.

Keany chercha du regard la personne qui venait de parler.

Là, près de la forge, les mains agrippées à une corde qui devait actionner un immense soufflet, il y avait un gamin d'une huitaine d'année couvert de sueur et de suie.

Helga le remercia d'un signe de tête et contourna l'échoppe. Elle se dirigea vers une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle entra.

Keany hésita à la suivre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer chez les gens sans que ceux-ci en soient informé. Cependant il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester seul.

L'intérieur de la maison était sombre. L'entrée était l'une des rares ouvertures. Le plafond était bas. Un foyer était aménagé dans un trou à même le sol au centre de la pièce. Un filet de fumée s'élevait lentement et s'échappait par une ouverture dans le toit. Une jarre en terre cuite était posée directement sur les braises.

Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, Keany put distingué ce qui se trouvait autour de ce foyer central. La pièce était vaste et par endroit des rideaux la cloisonnaient en des espaces plus restreints. Le mobilier était constitué d'une table, de quelques tabourets, de quelques étagères et de plusieurs grands coffres. Sans doute les rideaux cachaient-ils quelques autres meubles, mais l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de les découvrir.

Assise près du foyer central, une femme surveillait la cuisson de ce que contenait la jarre posée sur les braises. Elle se leva et vint accueillir les deux visiteurs.. enfin surtout Helga car cette femme n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Keany.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! » Annonça la femme avant de se diriger vers un coffre d'où elle sortit plusieurs pots en terre.

Elle invita Helga à s'asseoir sur un tabouret tandis qu'elle s'asseyait elle même.

Elle tendit un premier pot à Helga.

« C'est mon neveu qui les a préparées. »

Helga observa le contenu du pot.

« Ton nevou ? »

« Il est arrivé la semaine dernière… »

la femme tendit un autre pot à Helga.

« … Il est incapable d'articuler correctement un sort mais c'est un préparateur de géni… »

Keany n'avait que faire des pots et du neveu de la femme du forgeron. Comme personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il fit le tour de la pièce. Il remarqua que l'un des coffres ne ressemblait pas autre reste du mobilier. Plus grand, en bois sombre et sculpté de figure géométrique.

« Porquoi, Il â lo ? » Demanda Helga à son interlocutrice en parlant du neveu de cette dernière.

Keany s'approcha du coffre. Il était en partie caché par une étoffe grisâtre. Il voulut le repousser pour dégager le couvercle du coffre mais sa main avait à peine touché le tissu, que Keany sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sous ses doigts. Il retira prestement sa main et vit les écailles d'un serpent se faufiler dans les plis du tissu.

Keany resta tremblant et terrifié par cette rencontre. Il avait la hantise des serpents.

Derrière lui, la femme du forgeron répondait à Helga après un vague hésitation.

« Comme les autres enchanteurs et les aventurier qui pullulent en ville et dans les collines… » dit-elle avec aigreur « … à cause du _Fléau_ de la montagne ! » Cracha-t-elle finalement.

Helga ne dit rien.

Keany, du fond de la terreur inspiré par se récente rencontre avec le serpent, avait remarqué que la femme avait prononcé le mot « fléau » à voix basse, comme lorsque l'on parlait de Celui-dont-il-ne-connaissait-pas-le-nom et de ses sbires. Y avait-il un quelconque psychopathe sanguinaire en maraude dans les environs ? Rien d'étonnant avec la population sorcière qui semblait traîner en ville

« … dans les collines… » continuait la femme du forgeron «… une troupe de guerrier venu du nord. »

La femme se tut brusquement. Au loin on entendait sonner une cloche.

Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bon, renversant plusieurs de leurs pots sur le sol. Elle se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur.

Keany, stupéfié par la réaction des deux femmes, les suivit.

Dehors, plusieurs cloches sonnaient à la volée et des dizaines de personnes immobiles regardaient le ciel dans un silence de mort.

L'adolescent leva les yeux à son tour et découvrit en quoi consistait le Fléau dont il venait d'entendre parler.

Cette découverte le rendit brusquement très pieux.

« Ho mon Dieu ! »

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- --

--- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ---

--- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ---

Note de l'auteur.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Je suis une auteur cruelle ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Bon , ben la suite au chapitre 6 « le Fléau ». En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

:-)

Reveanne

A Echiré, 16 juillet 2006.


	6. Le Fléau

**Quatre Fondateurs.**

6- le Fléau

Quand les cloches s'étaient mises à sonner et qu'un silence assourdissant s'était répandu dans la foule, Harry avait fait comme tout le monde et avait levé les yeux vers le ciel. 

« _Le Fléau_ ! » murmura Rowena Serdaigle.

Harry trouva le terme tout a fait approprié quoique pas assez fort. « Catastrophe » ou encore « apocalypse » désignait mieux ce qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel et s'approchait à très grande vitesse.

Face au monstre qui venait d'apparaître entre les nuages, le Magyar à pointe qu'il avait affronté lors du tournoi des Trois-Sorcier n'était qu'un bébé lézard. Ce dragon là devait être deux ou trois fois plus grand qu'un Magyar et était d'un rouge de braises incandescentes. Ses immenses ailes étaient diaphanes.

« **PAR L'EPEE DE GRYFFONDOR** ! »

« C'est quoi ça ! » S'exclama Ron d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie.

« Ccccccc'est un zzzzéant des montagnes… » Lui répondit Salazar dans un murmure.

« Mais ça n'existe pas… »contesta Hermione « Scamander n'en parle pas dans… »

« Il n'en parle pas car ils ont été exterminés » intervint Luna qui était fascinée par le dragon qui, si son souvenir était bon quant aux dates, devait être le dernier de son espèce.

Le dragon poussa un long cri strident.

C'est alors que Harry sentit son cœur se détacher dans sa poitrine pour tomber en chute libre directement par terre.

Juste au-dessus des toits, trois autres dragons écarlates venaient d'apparaître. Ils étaient bien plus petit que le premier mais l'air brassé par le seul battement de leurs ailes provoquait des tourbillons qui mettaient à mal les toitures.

La foule qui était jusqu'à cette deuxième apparition restée statufiée d'horreur céda à une panique aussi soudaine que violente.

« Il fssaut vous mettre à l'abris Princcccccessssssse ! » s'exclama Salazar en attrapant le bras d'Hermione.

Surprise, l'adolescente poussa un cri aiguë.

Ron et Harry réagirent immédiatement. Ils sortirent leur baguette et tinrent en joue Serpentard. Ce dernier, surpris par cette réaction, lâcha Hermione.

« Sale gosse ! » Murmura Salazar entre ses dents.

« Bouffon ! » lui rétorqua Harry du tac au tac sur le même ton.

Cependant Harry remarqua trop tard que Serpentard venait de prononcer ces deux derniers mots sans « sssss » superfétatoire et que donc il était fort peu probable qu'il les ait prononcer normalement. Et, lui, il venait de lui répondre exactement de la même manière, c'est à dire sans doute en fourchelangue.

Hypothèse fortement corroborée par l'expression stupéfaite de Serpentard lui-même.

Cependant personne n'eut le temps d'approfondir le sujet car le sol trembla.

« _Mais qu'est ce vous faîtes ? Ce n'est pas le moment de vous amuser et de faire un concours de sifflement_ » S'écria Rowena en évitant des gravas qui tombaient du mur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle « _Vous croyez que c'est le moment ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué que juste au-dessus de vos têtes il y a quatre dragons qui ne sont pas là pour jouer aux dés avec vous ni pour participer à un concours de celui qui sifflera le plus fort… »_

Il y eut un nouveau grondement. Un des petits dragons passa au ras des toits juste au-dessus de la tête du groupe.

« _Fortimuros_ » Cria Rowena en pointant sa main droite vers un bâtiment qui était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Ce-dernier trembla mais ne s'écroula pas.

Hermione resta bouche bée, Rowena Serdaigle n'utilisait pas de baguette pour lancer ses sortilèges.

« _Alors …_ » reprit la gamine « _… vous avez trois choix possibles. Soit vous faîtes comme la population et vous chercher un endroit pour vous mettre à l'abris de la destruction de la ville, soit vous vous faîtes massacrer par le Fléau de Pré-au-Lard où alors vous faîtes quelque chose pour éviter que la ville ne soit rayer à tout jamais de la carte._ »

Le souffle brûlant du Géant des montagnes embrasa plusieurs toitures.

« _Extendo_… _Je vous conseille de choisir vite !_ »

« Princcccccessssssse ! » Intervint Salazar en se désintéressant de Harry et se tournant vers Hermione « Il fssaut partir d'icccccci ! »

« **HOÏE** ! » S'écria brusquement Gryffondor en désignant les toitures avec son épée.

Un des petits dragons écarlates s'était posé sur le bâtiment que Rowena avait consolidé quelques instants plus tôt.

Les dernières personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue n'essayait même plus de fuir, pétrifiées par la terreur, certaines étaient même tombées à genoux et récitaient toutes les prières qu'elles connaissaient.

« On fait quoi Harry ? » murmura Ron ?

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? » lui répondit Harry.

« T'as pas affronté un Magyar y'a deux ans ? »

« Il était attaché, j'avais un balais et j'devais juste lui prendre un œuf… »

Le dragon se pencha pour observer ce qui se trouvait dans la rue. Il poussa un cri strident et s'envola. Cette fois le bâtiment ne résista pas et s'écroula.

« Experliamus » Cria Hermione en visant les débris qui tombaient sur la foule. Ceux-ci volèrent par-dessus les toits.

Un semblant de calme revint. Les dragons semblaient s'intéresser à une autre partie de la ville.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils cherchent d'après vous ? Demanda Luna avec un calme fort mal à propos.

- Ccccccccc'est une fssssemelle et trois petits… commença Serpentard.

- Semelle ? railla Ron.

Salazar lui lança un regard assassin.

- _Ils cherchent à manger_ ! Complèta Rowena.

- **HOÏE **! Approuva Godric.

- Ca mange quoi un Géant des montagnes ? Demanda Ron.

Deux des bébés dragons passèrent au-dessus de leur tête.

- Les Opaleye mangent des moutons et de kangourous. Commença à réciter Hermione.

- Ce sont pas des Opaleye. Fit remarquer Luna.

- Les Magyars mangent des chèvres et des moutons. Continua Hermione en marchant de long en large.

- Ce ne sont pas de Magyars ! Intervint Harry.

- Les Noirs des Hébrides mangent du bétail, des chiens…

- Hermione ! Tais toi si tu ne sais pas ! S'écria Ron agacé.

- _Extendo_, lança Rowena pour éteindre un incendie tout proche. _Ca vous dirait de réfléchir un peu plus vite _?

- Des humains ? Proposa Ron.

- Il y en avait plein la rue tout à l'heure, Ron, le coupa sèchement Hermione, il n'en a pris aucun.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a en assez grand nombre dans cette ville à part des humains qui puisse attirer quatre dragons affamés ? S'exclama Ron à court d'idées.

Silence réflexif.

« **DES COCHONS** ! » S'écrièrent les adolescents.

- _Donc ils seraient attirés par la foire au cochon_, conclut Rowena. _Et en quoi ça nous avance _? _Nous sommes tous là par que nous savions déjà que le Fléau ravageait les environs et que la ville propose une prime à qui l'en débarrassera. En fait le véritable problème qu'il y a actuellement est de trouver un moyen pour que le Fléau quitte la ville et retourne dans les environs où ils seront nettement plus facile à chasser._

Qui aurait pu penser que la personne qui venait de parler était âgée tout au plus de onze ans ?

- Il ssssuffssit de leur donner ccccce qu'ils veulent, quand ils zzzzzen auront asssssez ils repartiront dans leur nid.

- **HOÏE** ! Approuva Godric.

- _Très bonne idée, il faut absolument les éloigner de la ville parce que même s'ils n'en veulent pas directement aux humains ils risquent de détruire la ville et de tuer une bonne partie de la population dans de tragiques accidents et enfouis sous les décombres. Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne les ont pas déjà trouvé eux même et dévoré jusqu'au dernier porcelet ?_ S'exclama Rowena d'une voix rendue encore plus aiguë pas l'excitation.

- Ils sont myopes. Les Géants des Montagne sont myopes. Intervint Luna.

Hermione regarda Luna avec perplexité. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que ce ne sois pas elle qui ait réponse à tout.

- _Myope_ ? s'étonna Rowena laconiquement et qui visiblement ne connaissait pas ce mot.

- Ils ne voient presque rien. Ajouta Luna. Mais ils ont un odorat très développé.

- Alors pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore trouvé les cochons, ils sentent pourtant assez mauvais. S'écria Harry.

- Regarde autour de toi ! S'écria Hermione.

- **HOÏE** ? S'étonna Godric.

- Heu… sent l'air. Se corrigea l'adolescente.

Harry préféra ne pas essayer. Son système respiratoire ne lui pas une telle attaque chimique.

- Ils ne peufent pas ssssssentir quoique ccccccce sssssssssssoit azec la puanteur qui règne iccccccci ! Conclut Salazar dont le zézaiement s'aggravait de minute en minute.

- Il faut alors leur donner les cochons nous-même. Intervint Ron dans un éclair de lucidité. Puisque c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

- Leur donner les cochons ? Intervint Hermione

- Où est ce que l'on peut trouver des cochons ? Demanda Harry.

Ron et Luna le regardèrent incrédules.

- Heu… Harry… y'en a partout dans cette ville… c'est la foire aux cochons. Répondit Ron dans un sarcasme.

- Je voulais dire, se corrigea Harry, où est ce qu'il y a le plus de cochons réunis au même endroit.

- Vous voulez leur donner les cochons ! Reprit Hermione d'une voix suraiguë de membre actif de la ligue de protection porcine qui sent le moment où on va faire griller des travers de porc.

- Sssssssur l'essssssssplanade près de la rizzzzzzière.

- Rizière ? S'étonna Ron

Salazar fusilla une nouvelle fois l'adolescent du regard.

- _C'est part là !_ Compléta Rowena en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle.

- **HOÏE** !

Godric suivit sa jeune cousine l'épée à la main.

-Vous n'allez pas leur donner les cochons, cria Hermione outrée, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Princccccccesssssssse ! Il fsssssaut zzzzvous zzzmettre zà l'abris ! Demanda une dernière fois Salazar à Hermione tandis que Harry, Ron et Luna suivaient déjà Rowena.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer des animaux sans défense qui ne vous appartiennent pas ! Fustigea Hermione en poursuivant ses camarades.

- Princcccccccccccccessssssssssse ! s'époumona Salazar, REVENEZ!

--- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- -- --- -- --- --- -- -- -- --- --- ---- -- -

--- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- --

--- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- --

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_Excusez moi pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de l'écrire avant de partir en vacances comme je l'avais prévu… mais le voilà, vous venez de découvrir le Fléau de Pré-au-lard._

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je publierais la suite, mais j'essaie de le faire le plus tôt possible alors patience._

_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review (vous pouvez même en laisse plusieurs) !_

_**Reveanne**_

_A Echiré, le 30 juillet 2006_


	7. A bon porc

**Quatre Fondateurs.**

7- A bon porc 

« Revenez ! » Hurla Hermione « Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur donner des cochons ! »

La jeune fille tentait de ne pas perdre de vue la tignasse blonde de Luna qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Devant elle, Ron suivait de près Harry. Loin devant, On ne voyait plus que les reflets du soleil sur la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor qui dansait pardessus la houle des têtes des passants qui fuyait en sens inverse. Au moins ils allaient dans le bon sens… quoique « bon » n'était sans doute pas le bon terme vu que dans cette direction là il y avait quatre dragons affamés…

Quatre Géant des montagnes au dire de Luna… Mais qu'est ce que Luna pouvait bien connaître aux dragons ? Qu'est ce que Luna pouvait savoir de plus qu'elle-même ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la présence de dragons dans la région de Poudlard, et pourtant elle avait lu « l'histoire de Poudlard » avant même d'être entrée en première année.

Hermione sentit alors le besoin impérieux d'aller à la bibliothèque mais cela était impossible car Poudlard n'était encore qu'un pré et les ancêtres des pauvres animaux qui serviraient à fabriquer le parchemin pour fabriquer les plus anciens livres n'étaient pas encore nés.

Hermione s'immobilisa d'horreur. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans un monde sans livre.

Sans livre ?

SANS LIVRE !

Hermione sentit son coeur tombé dans sa poitrine.

Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

La jeune fille revint à la réalité qui se déroulait autour d'elle grâce à l'intervention de Sir Salazar Serpentard qui lui tirait violemment le bras pour la traîner dans le sens inverse à celui où se trouvait les dragons.

« Princccccccccccccccccessssssssssssssssssse il sfaut vous mettre à l'abri ! »

Hermione se rappela ce que venaient de décider de faire ses amis et se débattit pour se libérer de l'emprise de Serpentard. Un craquement dans son épaule lui signifia que le frêle jeune homme qu'était Serpentard avait plus de poigne qu'il n'y paraissait. La douleur empêcha Hermione de continuer de se libérer. Elle sentit ses pieds glisser sur le sol et son corps s'éloigner imperceptiblement des dragons.

La foule se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la rue.

Harry, Ron, Luna et les autres avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Partis donner en pâture aux dragons de pauvres cochons sans défense.

« Princcccccccessssssssssse ! »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et se contre fichant des lois interdisant de faire de la magie en présence de moldus (lois qui ne seraient promulguées que trois cent cinquante-six ans plus tard de toutes façons). Elle sortit sa baguette avec sa main libre et mit en joue Serpentard.

Elle s'était battu contre les Mange-mort et n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour se laisser déboîter l'épaule par Serpentard en personne.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Serpentard la toisa du regard et changea complètement d'expression l'espace de quelques centièmes de seconde. Ce changement fugace mit mal à l'aise Hermione et lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il lâcha la jeune fille.

Immobile, songeur, il la laissa s'éloigner sans un mot.

Hermione n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pourrait se débarrasser aussi facilement de Serpentard qui semblait pourtant s'accrocher à elle comme une patelle à son rocher. Elle aurait du essayer beaucoup plus tôt.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur le sujet, elle avait une mission de la plus haute importance, il fallait qu'elle empêche des pauvres cochons innocents d'être cruellement sacrifiés par ses amis.

La jeune fille courut aussi vite qu'elle put dans la direction d'où s'enfuyaient encore quelques personnes et vers où s'était précipité Harry, Ron, Luna, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes Hermione se trouva dans une ruelle déserte, complètement incapable de savoir vers où aller. Elle avait beau être la fille la plus intelligente de la terre et la sorcière la plus douée de l'école, elle avait un sens de l'orientation particulièrement féminin c'est à dire l'équivalant de celui d'une prune. Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

Personne.

Donc elle ne devait pas être très loin. Impression confirmée par l'odeur de fumée qui imprégnait l'air. Un grondement attira son attention vers le ciel. Elle vit passer la lourde silhouette de l'un des jeunes dragons.

Après une vague hésitation (les dragons sont tout de même des dangers mortels pour les autres êtres vivants), elle se dirigea dans la direction où allait le jeune Géant des Montagnes, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Toutefois, il est particulièrement difficile de courir tout en regardant le ciel. Hermione en fit la douloureuse expérience quand alors que le dragon s'esquivait au-dessus des toitures à sa gauche, elle percuta de plein fouet un muret. Emporter par sa vitesse, elle passa pardessus la tête la première et tomba après une longue dégringolade le long d'une pente herbue dans ce qui s'avéra n'être que de l'eau boueuse malgré les craintes premières de la jeune fille.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour remettre dans l'ordre ses pensées.

« _Non mais vous êtes complètement stupide ou quoi ?_ » Hurla une voix suraiguë de gamine non loin de là « _Vous avez de la boue à la place de la cervelle ? Vous vous êtes précipités au devant de quatre dragons géants des montagnes avec l'idée de leur donner des cochons et vous me dites que vous ne savez pas comment faire ? Il aurait peut-être mieux valu y réfléchir avant de vous trouver face à face avec le fléau, car même s'ils ne mangent pas les êtres humains d'habitude, cela ne les empêche pas de les attaquer de les réduire en charpie et de calciner le peu qui reste !_ »

Hermione était tout à fait d'accord avec cette remarque qui s'adressait de toute évidence à Harry, Ron et Luna.

« _Et puis comment vous compter leur donner des cochons, vous croyez que leurs propriétaires vont vous laisser faire ? Et les cochons, vous croyez qu'ils vont gentiment sauter dans la gueule des dragons ? Ils ne sont pas aussi débiles que vous, ils tiennent à la vie eux et ils ne vont pas se laisser faire !_ »

Hermione chercha d'où venait la voix. Elle observa le l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une profonde tranchée où coulait un ruisseau.

Un « Hoïe » d'alerte retentit brusquement.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, bascula pardessus le muret qui serpentait au bord du ravin au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione et tomba dans le ruisseau.

Une langue de feu obstrua un moment le ciel et noircie les pierres du muret.

Hermione se précipita vers la personne qui venait de tomber.

Luna était allongée sur le dos dans le ruisseau et vérifiait visiblement qu'elle était en un seul morceau. Elle n'eut aucune expression de surprise en voyant Hermione, comme si sa présence au fond d'un trou était parfaitement normale.

« Comment on sort d'ici ? » Demanda Luna.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore poser la question.

Plusieurs tête apparurent sur muret au-dessus des deux adolescentes.

« Ca va ? » Cria Harry.

« Bien ! » Hurla Luna au mépris total des facultés auditives d'Hermione qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

Il y eut de vagues murmures sur le muret.

« HOIE ! » Cria Gryffondor.

Les têtes disparurent subrepticement et un dragon passa en rase motte.

« _Accrochez-vous solidement on va vous remonter_ ! »

« Nous accrocher à quoi ? » Répliqua Hermione.

Hermione faillit recevoir sur la tête un long morceau de bois.

Hermione se demanda bien comment ce morceau de bois allait les faire sortir de ce trou. Luna, elle, se posa moins de question et s'agrippa fermement au rondin. Ce dernier commença à s'élever lentement dans les airs. Hermione resta perplexe, mais s'y accrocha aussi.

Comment une gamine pouvait-elle ensorceler aussi facilement une bûche ?

Le morceau de bois accéléra brusquement et envoya en l'air les deux adolescentes. Ces dernières atterrirent douloureusement près de dix mètres plus haut et cinq mètres plus loin. Le rondin les rejoignit deux secondes plus tard.

Hermione cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait rester tétraplégique mais elle le passage en rase motte d'un dragon à moins de quatre mètres d'elle lui donna la motivation nécessaire pour se relever et se mettre à l'abri.

Le danger écarté, Hermione remarqua qu'elle était sur une esplanade. Non loin d'elle Luna examinait la bûche volante. Harry et Ron aidaient Rowena à remonter sur le muret car visiblement elle aussi venait de passer pardessus bord. Au centre de l'esplanade Gryffondor surveillait les va et vient des dragons.

Hermione remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur l'esplanade. Il y avait une vingtaine d'autres sorciers qui lançaient des sortilèges en direction des géants des montagnes, ce qui semblait passablement énerver les dragons.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, et vite ! » S'écria Ron tandis qu'il se jetait à terre pour éviter un dragon qui passait en rase motte.

Hermione se rappela soudain le projet qu'avaient eu ses amis en se précipitant sur l'esplanade.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de sacrifier des cochons qui ne vous ont rien fait ! » Cria-t-elle.

Mais personne ne prêta attention à elle.

Luna reposa la bûche et sembla chercher quelque chose autour d'elle.

« Comment on immobilise quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Rowena et Harry se tournèrent vers elle avec un visage interrogateur.

« Avec le sort de Pétrificus » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione.

Luna s'approcha d'une cage en osier où était prisonnier un malheureux cochon. L'animal couinait à plein poumon et cherchait désespérément à s'enfuirent.

« Pétrificus ! » lança Luna sur le pauvre cochon. Ce dernier devint aussi immobile qu'une statue.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mal à un animal sans défense ! » Protesta Hermione.

Harry comprit où Luna voulait en venir.

« Wingardium leviosa » lança-t-il sur le pauvre animal.

La malheureuse victime s'éleva d'environ un mètre au-dessus du sol.

« Bande de monstre sanguinaire » Cria hermione.

« _Comment vous allez le lancer maintenant ?_ » se moqua Rowena.

C'est alors que Godric s'intéressa au cochon. Il empoigna son épée rutilante comme une batte de cricket et d'un large mouvement circulaire, donna un grand coup du plat de la lame dans l'animal.

Le pauvre cochon fut propulsé à très grande vitesse dans les airs.

« Woaw ! » s'exclama Ron

« Bande de malade ! » Hurla Hermione.

Le cochon monta haut dans le ciel et croisa la route d'un dragon qui l'attrapa avant même de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Un autre dragon attiré lui par l'odeur, se rua vers son frère et lui disputa le cochon. Ce qui déboucha en bagarre.

Le cochon fut réduit en morceau. Les dragons plus excités que jamais se mirent à la recherche de d'autres cochons volants.

« _Je pense que si vous voulez rester en vie maintenant, il va falloir leur en donner d'autre, car ce n'est pas avec un porcelet qu'ils vont être rassasiés et qu'ils vont aller digérer ailleurs._ » Fit remarquer Rowena.

« Hoïe » Approuva Godric.

« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est horrible » Protesta Hermione.

Cependant personne ne l'écouta et chacun participa comme il pouvait. pétrifiant et faisant léviter à tour de bras tous les cochons qu'ils trouvaient. Godric se chargeant de les propulser dans les airs.

Les dragons planaient à présent au-dessus du groupe pour attraper tous les cochons qui passait à leur porter, gobant presque leur nourriture.

Peu à peu les cochons se firent de plus en plus difficile à trouver. Les dragons, eux, semblaient plus affamé que jamais. »

« Nous n'aurons pas assez de cochon » fit remarquer intelligemment Ron.

« Bande d'assassin » continuait à protester Hermione.

« _Il nous en faudrait beaucoup plus !_ » Ajouta Rowena. « _Avec ce que nous leur avons envoyé, nous leur avons tout juste ouvert l'appétit ! Il faudrait qu'il soit plus gros aussi, ça les occuperait un peu. _»

« Qui connaît un sort d'agrandissement ? » Demanda Harry.

Il se tourna vers Hermione en attendant qu'elle réponde.

Cependant, cette fois Hermione ne répondit pas, et ce pour deux bonnes raisons : d'un côté elle ne voulait pas être complice de ce crime contre la gent porcine et d'un autre côté elle ne connaissait pas de sort d'agrandissement.

C'est alors avec horreur qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître.

« Sssssssssssssi vous voulez, là zzze peux zvous aider ! »

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ? Et depuis quand était-il là ?

Salazar lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il tenait dans la main une fiole.

« Zzzzzzzzze ssssssssssssssuis allé chercher quelques préparattttttttttions... »

Il chercha des yeux un cochon, Il vida le contenu de la fiole sur le premier qu'il trouva. Il se recula vivement.

« Zzzze sssssssssuis incapable de lanccccccccccccccccccer un sssssssssssort correctement, mais çççççççççççççççça zzzzzze peux le faire mieux que perssssssssssssssonne ! »

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée, le cochon se mit à enfler d'une manière incroyable.

L'animal n'arrêta sa croissance que quand il fut aussi gros qu'un éléphant.

« Pétrificus » Lança Harry.

« Wingardium leviosa » Cria Ron.

Le gigantesque cochon s'éleva lentement. Mais les choses se compliquèrent quand Godric voulut le propulser dans les airs. L'animal était bien trop lourd et ne bougea que de quelques mètres.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vu) les dragons ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer le cochon géant et fondirent sur lui.

L'assemblée eut tout juste le temps de se mettre à couvert aussi loin et aussi vite que leur permettait leurs jambes.

Les jeunes dragons se disputèrent le trophée à grand renfort de flamme et de coup de griffe. Finalement, le plus grand des dragons, la mère, intervint et emporta dans le ciel le butin. Les trois autres dragons la suivirent.

La mère poussa un long cri strident et s'éloigna au-dessus des toits de pré-au-lard. Son aréopage d'enfant la suivit en criant et en se chamaillant. Visiblement, un cochon de la taille d'un éléphant semblait leur convenir et ils repartaient d'où ils étaient venus.

Soulagé par le départ des dragons l'assemblée laissa éclater sa joie et son soulagement.

« Le sseul sssssouccccccci » soupira Salazar « ccccccc'est que l'esssffffffet ne dure que ssssssssssssssssix heures. »

Hermione se tourna vers Serpentard avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux. Il avait participé au massacre des cochons, comme les autres, ils les avaient même aidés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour pouvoir lui faire par du fond de sa pensée.

« Mô çâ vô po ! vô âtes môlâde ? » Hurla une voix toute proche.

Helga venait d'arriver et semblait partager le point de vu d'Hermione.

« Dô cochon qui était pô à vô ! Bande de vaurien ! vôleur ! » Vociférait Helga dans une colère noire.

Soudain une voix grave retentit et coupa la parole à Helga.

« Rowena! Godric ! »

Un homme à cheval s'était approché et fusillait Rowena et Godric du regard.

La gamine qui s'était montrer si hautaine depuis leur rencontre devant l'auberge devint livide et fit une courte révérence.

« _Père..._ » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle baissa les yeux. Godric, quant à lui avait baissé la tête et regardait le sol.

Hermione remarqua alors, que pour la toute première fois de l'histoire de l'humanité, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard se trouvaient au même endroit. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les quatre amis inséparables de la légende.

Elle regarda s'éloigner Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui suivait le cavalier en silence.

Hermione sentait qu'elle était en train de devenir folle.

Pendant ce temps, dans ce qui deviendrait Poudlard, Draco Malfoy ouvrait les yeux...

--- -- -- - --- - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

--- -- -- - --- - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

--- -- -- - --- - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Note de l'auteur.

Merci d'avoir lu ce 7ème chapitre qui fut long à venir. Dans le prochain chapitre, on va avoir le point de vu de Draco... patience, tout vient à qui sait attendre.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.

**Reveanne**

A Echiré, le 23/11/06


	8. bétisier1, en attendant la suite

**INTERLUDE**

**(en attendant la suite)**

**Bêtisier-1**

La réalisation des premiers chapitres de cette histoire a donné lieu à de nombreuses scènes ratées allant des fou-rire inopportuns au refus des personnages de suivre le scénario.

Pour vous cher lecteur, un petit florilège que ce que l'auteur a dû subir avant d'arriver aux chapitres tels que vous les connaissez.

Chapitre 1

**1 -** Une ombre passa au-dessus de son visage. Il sentit qu'on le secouait.

« Harry ! » Criait quelqu'un. « Harry!! »

_C'était Voldemort. Ainsi mourut Harry Potter._

_FIN_

**2 -** Un peu plus loin il y avait Ron, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et se tenant la tête dans les mains, visiblement mal au point.

Plus loin Luna se tenait debout, raide, elle scrutait le paysage.

_Un coup de vent souleva sa jupe et montra à tout le monde qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte._

_« Lunaaa !!! hurla l'auteur, Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! »_

**3 –** Plus sur la droite, la petite silhouette d'elfe de maison de Dobby se frappait la tête avec un caillou en se répétant inlassablement « Méchant Dobby ! »

A côté de l'elfe, se tenait un gamin que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui portait l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il regardait Dobby d'un air absolument horrifié.

Et pour finir il y avait une silhouette gémissante allongé dans l'herbe. Un garçon blond et gominé qui ne pouvait qu'être Draco.

_Soudain Dobby arrêta de se frapper le tête. Le caillou à la main il sauta sur Draco et se mit à lui frapper la tête. « Méchant Malfoy ! »_

**4 –** - De toute façon comment on aurait quitté Poudlard, hein ? Répliqua Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard !

- Je ne sais pas, mais les Châteaux ne disparaissent pas comme ça.

- Puisque je te dis que…

- ON N'EST PAS A POUDLARD ! Cria Ron.

_Cette réplique fut suivit d'un profond silence. _

_- ON N'EST PAS A POUDLARD ! répéta Ron._

_Silence._

_-Où est Helga ? Cria l'auteur._

_- Elle a raté son bus, elle arrive dans trois quarts d'heure. Répondit une secrétaire._

**5 -** Le groupe d'adolescent fit volte-face pour voir la personne qui venait de parler.

_Luna trébucha et se retrouva la tête la première dans l'herbe, les fesses en l'air. Il y eut un coup de vent._

_« LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! » Hurla l'auteur « VAS METTRE UNE CULOTTE !!!!!! »_

Chapitre 2

**1 -** Maigre consolation, Malfoy ne s'était toujours pas relevé et agonisait lentement. Visiblement les voyages temporels ne lui réussissaient pas du tout.

Bien fait pour sa gueule.

Hermione trébucha sur un caillou. Elle se rattrapa in-extremis à Luna.

_Mais les coutures de la robe de celle-ci déchirèrent aux épaules. Un instant après Hermione était par terre et Luna en sous vêtement.. ou plutôt sans._

_« LUUUUUNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA ! » Cria l'auteur « TA CULOTTTTTEEEEEEEE ! » _

**2 -** Hermione se trouva propulsée hors de la foule dans une ruelle où la densité de population était nettement moindre. Déséquilibré, elle tomba le tête la première mais avant qu'elle n'ait ni le temps de réagir, ni celui de se fracasser la tête contre les sol, la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose amortissait sa chute.

_Il s'agissait d'un tas de fumier. Hermione s'était trompé de ruelle._

**3 -** Le jeune homme remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un charmant sourire qui fit presque « schting » tellement il était resplendissant. Ce sourire, à lui seul, devait pouvoir illuminer les plus sombre soirée d'hiver.

« Ex.. excusez moi… » Bégaya Hermione, _« Tu as un bout de salade entre les dents. »_

**4 -** « Ex.. excusez moi… » Bégaya Hermione, le visage cramoisie, autant gênée par le silence qui s'instaurait que par les regards curieux que lui lançait le jeune homme.

L'homme roula des yeux en conservant son charmant sourire.

_«Un boudin me tombe desssssssus, c'est jour de festin! » Déclama-t-il d'une voix qui accrochait sur les « s »._

_Hermione le frappa si fort que l'on dut appeler le samu._

Chapitre 3

**1 -** Hermione tourna enfin les yeux dans la direction de Ron et c'est sous l'escorte du bellâtre qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Ron pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de baisser les bras et de se rassoire.

Le bellâtre salua aimablement Ron

Qu'il crève celui-là !

_Un éclair tomba du plafond et foudroya Salazar. Erreur des techniciens._

**2 -** La partie de dés tournait au vinaigre et la bagarre n'allait pas tarder à se répandre dans toute l'auberge.

Et puis il y eut un cri, ou plutôt il y eut LE cri. Il venait du coeur même de la bagarre.

**« C'est la pause déjeuner ! »**

Chapitre 4

**1 -** Luna grimpa sur le tabouret qui lui avait servi quelques instants plus tôt de siège. Elle essaya de voir par-dessus la foule la personne qui avait déclenché la bagarre.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds, s'étira autant qu'elle le put.

_Le tabouret vacilla et Luna perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba la tête la première. Elle se rattrapa à Hermione._ _Mais les coutures de la robe de celle-ci déchirèrent aux épaules. Un instant après Luna était par terre et Hermione en string._

…**. A suivre**


	9. mauvaise oeil

8- Mauvais oeil 

Draco était vivant. Du moins il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas être mort. Pour ce qui était du reste de sa santé, il n'avait aucune certitude. De toute évidence comme il ne voyait rien il avait les yeux fermés. Quelques sensations dans son dos et dans ses jambes lui indiquait qu'il était allongé dans un buisson d'épines.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il respirait au moment où quelque chose s'aplatit sur son visage et coupa l'arrivée d'air.

Visiblement il n'allait pas rester vivant longtemps.

Son corps eut un soubresaut. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord avec cette fin tragique. Ses bras s'agitèrent dans tous les sens avant de se rendre compte que pour faire revenir l'oxygène, il fallait s'attaquer à ce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ses poumons. Son bras gauche heurta quelque chose d'assez volumineux qui se trouvait sur son visage.

L'air arriva.

Draco inspira profondément.

Il toussa.

Cet air là ne contenait pas d'oxygène, du moins pas autant qu'il aurait dû. A la place il y avait une quantité impressionnante de fumée acre.

Sa toux se calma. Ses oreilles l'avertirent qu'il y avait un bruit. Sec et répétitif. Quelqu'un se cognait la tête avec une bûche.

« Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! » répétait une voix d'elfe.

Dobby ? Mais qu'est cette vermine faisait là ?

Cette question lui fit alors remarquer qu'il était à présent parfaitement réveillé et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de garder les yeux fermés.

Il agit prudemment en ouvrant qu'un seul œil à la fois. Il commença par l'œil gauche.

Un plafond en pierre, des murs en pierres, une grande porte.

Le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Que faisait-il allongé sur des épines dans le hall ?

Il ferma l'œil gauche et ouvrit l'œil droit.

Un plafond bas. Des poutres noires. Des murs en terre. Dobby.

Il ferma immédiatement l'œil droit. Pourquoi celui-ci ne lui montrait-il pas la même chose que le gauche ?

Il réouvrit l'œil gauche.

Le hall d'entrée

Il ferma l'œil gauche et réouvrit l'œil droit

_Ailleurs_

Il ferma l'œil droit.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Cette fois il ouvrit les deux yeux en même temps.

L'espace d'un centième de second les deux images se superposèrent. C'est alors que Draco eut l'impression que sa tête venait de se fendre en deux et que son cerveau lui sortait par les trous de nez.

Il hurla de douleur en se plaquant les mains sur le visage. Il roula sur lui-même et se recroquevilla.

La douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Quand elle fut supportable, Draco fit une expérience.

Il ouvrit l'œil gauche.

Le hall

Il ferma l'œil gauche et ouvrit le droit.

Ailleurs

Il le ferma.

Il réfléchit.

Comme ses deux yeux étaient irrémédiablement attachés à sa tête, l'un a côté de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Donc cela signifiait qu'un seul de ses yeux avait raison.

Il s'assit doucement sur son postérieur.

Il ouvrit l'œil gauche et regarda autour de lui.

Le hall était désert.

Draco tendit la main devant lui pour toucher le sol. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voyait. Sa main toucha une surface dure de terre battue alors que le sol du hall était dallé de granite gris. De plus, le sol qu'il touchait était plus bas de cinq bon pouces que le sol du hall ce qui faisait que d'après les informations envoyées à son cerveau par son œil gauche, ses doigts s'enfonçaient jusqu'à la paume dans le granite.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux …enfin son œil… Draco ouvrit instinctivement l'œil droit pour que celui-ci porte secours au défaillance de l'œil gauche.

Fatale erreur.

L'espace d'un centième de second deux images se superposèrent. Draco eut à nouveau l'impression que sa tête venait de se fendre en deux et que son cerveau lui sortait par les trous de nez.

Quelques épanchements nasale plus tard, l'adolescent reprit le contrôle de ses pensés.

Il plaqua sa main droite sur son œil droit pour empêcher celui-ci de s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit à nouveau l'œil gauche.

Toujours le hall de Poudlard désertique. A nouveau sa main passa à travers les dalles de granite du sol.

Draco plaqua sa main gauche sur son œil gauche.

Il se retrouva dans le noir, complètement aveugle. (Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est parfaitement normal quand on a les yeux fermés, de surcroît avec les mains posées dessus.)

Il retira sa main droite de son œil droit et ouvrit l'œil correspondant.

Draco vit Dobby juste devant lui. L'elfe tenait toujours entre ses mains malingres une bûche.

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander ce que Dobby faisait devant lui avec cette bûche. Il eut à nouveau l'impression que sa tête venait de se fendre en deux et que son cerveau lui sortait par les trous de nez.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco se réveilla à nouveau avec une violente migraine et avec un excroissance douloureuse sur le haut du front. Il resta un long moment dans un état de légère torpeur. Il serait d'ailleurs bien resté plus longtemps dans cet état, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention impromptue de sa vessie.

Draco voulut faire la sourde oreille à cet appel de la nature. Sans succès. Il fallut donc qu'il se décide à ouvrir les yeux.

Les souvenirs de ses expériences précédentes lui rappelèrent de ne pas les ouvrir tous les deux en même temps.

Il ouvrit l'œil gauche.

Le hall d'entrée

Là rien de nouveau, il connaissait même si ses doigt passait au travers des dalles de granite du sol.

Il ferma l'œil gauche et ouvrit l'œil droit.

Un plafond bas. Des poutres noires. Des murs en terre. Dobby et sa bûche.

La bosse provoquée par la bûche indiqua laquelle des deux visions était la réalité. Une seule des deux ayant une bûche dans le paysage. D'ailleurs Draco évita de justesse cette dernière.

Draco plaqua sa main sur son œil gauche pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'ouvre par inadvertance et jeta un regard de l'œil droit à ce qui l'entourait.

Dobby, lui, avait changé la destination de la bûche et se frappait assez consciencieusement la tête avec. (Sans doute s'en voulait-il d'avoir raté sa cible première, c'est à dire la tête de Malfoy)

Ce que découvrit Draco ne l'éclaira pas sur où il était, ni sur ce qu'il faisait là, ni sur comment il y était arrivé. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien il ne savait pas grand chose. Sa mémoire semblait pleine de trous. Des morceaux entiers de sa vie était absent, dont au moins les derniers mois.

Visiblement Dobby avait usé et abusé de sa bûche.

« Méchant Dobby » murmurait l'elfe tout en continuant à se frapper lui-même la tête.

Draco était tout a fait d'accord avec l'elfe .

Un appel impérieux en provenance de sa vessie rappela à Draco la raison pour laquelle il avait ouvert un œil.

Première étape : sortir de cette pièce.

Facile à dire, la porte était devant lui. Mais à faire, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Pour commencer, ce mettre debout.

Il faut savoir que pour estimer correctement les distances le cerveau à besoin des informations spatiales fournies par les DEUX yeux. Draco n'utilisant qu'un seul œil, son cerveau fit quelques erreurs de calcul concernant la hauteur du plafond.

Draco eut encore l'impression que sa tête venait de se fendre en deux et que son cerveau lui sortait par les trous de nez.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, Draco parvint finalement jusqu'à la porte. Mais il n'eut pas à l'ouvrit car cette dernière accomplît cette tâche sans son aide. Quelqu'un d'autre la tenait.

Un homme, grand, massif et visiblement désagréablement surpris.

La voix de l'homme fit trembler la charpente

« **QUI ÂTES-VÔ** ? »

La vessie de Malfoy exprima sa surprise et Draco palit.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Petite note de Reveanne,

Vous l'avez attendu longtemps, mais le voilà ce chapitre sur Malfoy.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

: - )

See you next !

Reveanne

A Echiré le 7 mai 2008


End file.
